Starless Night
by Katsuki-chan333
Summary: STARISH has just debuted, and their careers are starting to take off. However, when an anti-STARISH band who call themselves 'Starless Night' is formed, will it be a smooth flight? Story better than summary. R and R!
1. This means war

**Hey peoples! So, I recently discovered Utapri season two, and I totally fell in love all over again! So, my tribute to season 2 comes in the form of this fanfic. It's my first ever Utapri fanfic, so I'd love to see your opinions! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a pink fedora...but not Utapri...**

"Those STARISH brats have ruined my career." A black sock being pulled onto a leg. "And that's why you girls are here." A ribbon tying hair into a pigtail. " We are anti-STARISH!" Knotting the laces on boots. "If they are STARISH," A tube of lipstick set on a table. "Then we'll be Starless Night!" Yanking on a fingerless glove. "We'll destroy them!" A tight skirt and the top of a leg. "They'll never shine again!" Calm footsteps, speeding up as they moved towards a light. "Now go, and consume the night in darkness!" The crowd shrieked as the group ran onstage.

**. . .**

The STARISH boys looked up as the door to the room they had taken to hanging in burst open, revealing a disheveled Haruka. She seemed to have rushed over in the middle of getting ready, which she hadn't managed to complete properly. Her usually neat hair stood wildly in all directions. Her half zipped jacket hung off of one shoulder, and the light blue tank she wore under it didn't match her orange shorts. Her flip-flops showed dirty feet, as if she had run over through a mile of dirt and dust.

"Nanami-chan..." Ittoki sounded worried as he got to his feet.

Haruka showed no sign of hearing him as she snatched up the TV remote and switched it on, flipping to the news on channel 117.

_"-of nowhere!"_ The reporter was saying. _"These girls seem to have become famous overnight, although they have actually been advertising for almost a month." _A smaller screen in the corner of the television now expanded to fill it. It showed footage of a group of girls singing and dancing on a stage while a crowd screamed with joy. The reporter's voice could be heard over the noise.

_"This group, who call themselves 'Starless Night', have appeared out of thin air! This video shows footage of one of the concerts in their debut tour, which launched last week and will go on for the next two months."_ The film switched to STARISH's debut concert. _"STARISH, the boy group that took the world by storm with their debut only a month ago, is going to have to come back with something spectacular. Otherwise, it seems the girls will be ruling the music industry."_ It went back to the reporter. _"In other news, STARISH merchandise sales plummet as the world turns to Starless Ni-"_

Haruka clicked off the TV and turned to the boys, who were staring, open mouthed, at the blank screen. "Starless Night."

She didn't need to say anything else. They all knew what this meant. The name was no coincidence. Starless Night. This was a declaration of war.

**. . .**

"This is it! The ultimate battle plan!"

Syo seemed proud and excited as he charged into the room that STARISH had recently began to call their 'meeting hall'. Really, the room was open to anyone, and they only used it to hang out, but 'meeting hall' just made it sound so professional.

It had been about two months since the 'Starless Night' group had appeared, and STARISH had been having meetings once every other week to figure out how to deal with the threat. They wouldn't be losing this battle.

The other boys barely spared the kid a glance. Out of all of them, Syo had by far been the most determined to deal with the whole issue. Every time they met he came, positive that he had figured it out, only for the others to shoot him down.

This time, however, he seemed even more confident than usual. His excitement seemed to rub off on everyone as they gathered around a table near to the center of the room.

"You're late." Tokiya said bluntly.

Syo impatiently waved this aside. "Yes, yes, but it's worth it! This time, my plan is perfect!" The others stared at him with mostly bored expressions. Only Haruka, Natsuki and Cecil held hope clear in their gaze.

"I was re-watching some old Prince of Fighting episodes, and it was right there! Perfect method for bringing down your enemies. Step one: Find out all we can about them. We can't fight a war without knowing the enemy."

After a short pause, Masato shrugged slightly. "It makes sense." He leaned back in his chair. "Continue."

Syo smirked, propping his feet on the table with his hands behind his head. "After that, it's easy. We attack their weak points, get the Utapri award, and leave them in the dust. Poof! We win."

Natsuki clapped excitedly. "Yay! That's perfect! Good job, Syo-chan!"

Syo looked obviously proud of himself. "Right, here's how it's gonna work. Me and Haruka will listen to their songs-"

This is where a problem arose. "I'm sure the Little Lamb would much rather work with me." Ren frowned.

"No way! I wanna work with Haruka-chan too!" Natsuki whined.

"Perhaps someone with more experience in music should do it. Like me." Cecil suggested.

"Alright, alright!" Syo yelled over the noise. "Haruka and Tokiya will work together! No questions!"

There was a lot of grumbling, but no one protested. Syo sighed before continuing. "Natsuki and I will look for magazine articles about them. Ittoki and Aijima will search for interviews online. Ren and Masato, you two keep an eye on the TV, in case anything comes up. Ready? Break!"

**. . .**

There were hourly progress reports on what had been discovered. After the first hour, Haruka and Tokiya told the others that Starless Night songs contained many lines like, 'Consume the night in darkness', 'We wish on the falling stars,' and 'not a star will be left to shine'.

An hour later, Syo and Natsuki shared that there were many magazine articles commending Starless Night, but not much else. Ittoki and Cecil had only been able to find two interviews, neither containing much useful information. Apparently, Starless Night was too busy with concerts to deal with very much else.

And two hours after that, Ren and Masato returned from another room, stony looks on their faces. "You guys will want to see this."

Everyone flooded into the TV room, where the Starless Night girls were smiling and waving and breathing heavily on screen, having just completed a performance.

"Hey everyone!" one of the girls yelled. "Thanks so much for supporting us for so long!"

"We won't be performing for a little while." another girl continued. "We thought you guys should know that now that we're back form our debut tour, we're going to be attending Satome Academy's Master Course!"

"Please keep an eye out for us, as we have many planned projects in the making. And keep supporting us!" a third girl finished. "Love you! Byee!"

Ren muted the TV as the girls waved and walked of and turned to observe the others' shocked and horrified expressions. After a moment of stunned silence, Tokiya spoke.

"That was a re-run." he stated. "Their debut tour ended almost two weeks ago. They could get here any day."

**And that's chapter one! Sorry if they're a bit OOC, as I said before, it's my first Utapri fanfic. Review!**


	2. Meeting Starless (Part 1)

**Yo! I know I haven't posted in a while, and I'm sorry. So why don't we just fast forward through the intro and get to the chapter before you kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I own a pencil! But it's not an Utapri pencil...Do they make those?**

The group was tense for days, anticipating the arrival of Starless Night. None of the STARISH members were quite sure how they would come. If you had asked, Syo probably would have said they'd be skydiving out of a helicopter, leaving a trail of sparkles. Tokiya might mention that they would appear in the yard, performing for the Utapri council. Cecil would point out that they might roll out of a limo and come up kneeling, like spies. Haruka felt that they might come all the way to the academy doing backflips and cartwheels with their own personal marching band. Natsuki expected they would come skipping in bear suits. But when they actually came...

* * *

_"DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000% LOVE HEY!"_

Syo paused. He had been bringing some lyrics he had thought up to Haruka's dorm when he had heard singing drifting through the door to another dorm room. It was rare to hear an idol-in-training singing another upcoming idol's song. Who was singing?

Unable to ignore his curiosity, Syo tried the door. It was unlocked. He peaked inside.

A girl about his age, maybe a bit younger, was jumping around on her bed and singing Maji Love 1000% into her hairbrush. Her brown hair, which had pink-dyed ends, was loose and whipping at her face as she bounced. Her long lashed eyes were squeezed shut. She wore a low necked white tank and black shorts. Both her fingernails and toenails were painted alternating with black and pink. She seemed completely oblivious to Syo's presence as she sang into her brush and bounced, moving in a way that was extremely similar to the STARISH dance for that song.

Syo just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Leaning against the doorway, he smirked. "So, you're a big STARISH fan?"

The girl gasped, so surprised that she dropped her brush. She stared at him with wide, hazel eyes. "Syo Kurusu..." she breathed.

Syo wondered how she knew his name. He didn't know her; at least, he didn't think he did. She looked kind of familiar, though, as if he had seen her in a picture or something.

She crossed her arms and hopped to the ground. Her expression was now wary and guarded, although she couldn't hide the blush of embarrassment from being caught. Finally, she spoke, answering his question. "No. I'll have you know that I _hate _STARISH." Syo's eyes narrowed. she certainly hadn't _sounded _like she hated STARISH a moment ago. She began to close the door. "And it's very rude to barge into someone's room uninvited. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" Syo insisted, holding the door open. "Who are you?"

The girl stared at Syo with an expression that made it obvious that she thought she was better than him. Right before she said it, he realized where he had seen her before. "I'm Yume Himura, from Starless Night." She slammed the door shut.

* * *

"1,2,3,4! 1,2,3,4! 1,2,3,4! 1,2,3, oof!" Masato paused outside the dance studio, wondering who was practicing. He hadn't expected anyone else to be there. He had been hoping to have the place to himself. He stepped inside.

There was a girl getting off the ground. Her long red hair was pulled away from her face in a high ponytail, though a few strands had escaped and were floating around her green eyes. She wore a green midriff and loose tie-dye shorts with bare feet.

As she stood, she caught sight of Masato in the mirrored wall and gasped. She turned to face him. She was breathing heavily and had a pink flush on her cheeks, although he couldn't quite tell if it was from exertion or embarrassment.

"How long have you been there?" she questioned shakily. Her blush deepened slightly.

"Not long." Masato answered honestly. "Are you...having trouble with a dance?"

The girl looked at Masato with questioning eyes for a moment before sighing, as if in defeat. "Yes." she admitted miserably. "My group just decided on the choreography for our new song, but I can't seem to figure it out..."

After a moment of silence, Masato spoke. "Would you like some help?"

The girls eyes lit up. "Would you do that? Really? Thank you so much!"

Masato spent the next hour helping her to learn her dance. By the time they were done, both were sweating like crazy, but she had perfected it.

After thanking him once more, the girl gathered her belongings and moved to leave. However, she paused at the door, turning back to Masato.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

Masato blinked, surprised. "Oh. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Masato Hijirikawa. Member of STARISH."

The girl stared at him with a frown for a moment. "STARISH? Oh dear, I thought you looked familiar. Eri Kawaguchi, Starless Night."

* * *

"Sorry, sorry! I'll buy you another!"

Ittoki had been jogging through the park when he had bumped into a girl who was crossing the path, knocking an ice-cream cone right out of her hand. Now he was paying for another one as the girl stared at him with wide open eyes. She had turquoise eyes and wavy brown hair that stopped about mid-back. Her tan arms could be seen under her loose red shirt which she wore with vintage floral pants and silver sandals.

"You're Ittoki Otoya. From STARISH." she finally spoke as Ittoki handed her the ice-cream.

"Yeah." Ittoki smiled. "Are you a fan? It's always nice to meet fans."

The girl nodded furiously. "Yes. I'm Hazuki Maka. I'm actually trying to become an idol too. The group that I'm in is joining Shining agency and starting at Satome academy today. I hope we can work together." She bowed politely.

"Ah! That's amazing! Congratulations! I'm sure you'll do well. What's the name of your group?"

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard of us somewhere. We're called Starless Night."

**Alright, that's all for this chapter! I'll try to update more frequently, so keep an eye out! Review for a faster update!**


End file.
